heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahn'gor
Location Earth’s Core (Hell) Appearance Anh’ghor appears as a writhing mass of decaying human bodies gathered together in an almost vaguely humanoid shape. This Horror is extremely massive, considering it is said to incorporate the souls of all the imprisoned, wicked dead of the Underworld. Lair Anh’ghor would be content to hole itself up in a large warehouse prepared by its followers. Should one not be available, it will travel under cover of darkness to an abandoned area and lie down, appearing as a terrible sea of rotting human bodies. History Anh’ghor is spoken of in the Judeo-Christian scriptures, in which it describes Hell as “ever increasing its borders.” This obscure reference seems to be pointing to the fact that Hell is not a place, but rather a state of being. As such, Anh’ghor can said to be as old as the first death of a wicked man. It has never been successfully called into our world. Modus Operandi Anh’ghor is fond of using the cover of night to cloud the vision of its victims, making them see writhing dead bodies where there are none to see. Normally, it uses the rustling leaves of a tree under the light of a full moon to achieve this effect. The victim will either walk away, attributing the vision to imagination, or stand rapt before it. Should the latter happen, the Willpower of the target is drained, one point every five minutes. If the sun rises or if the victim is disturbed during this time, all lost Willpower is restored and the vision is forgotten. If, however, all Willpower is drained, the target becomes the Avatar of Anh’ghor. Avatar The Avatar of Anh’ghor appears to grow decrepit, decaying from the inside. The hair falls out, and the skin ages before its time until the poor wretch can no longer be looked upon and must cover itself with a hooded cloak. In reality, the physical form of the Avatar dies during this time, and becomes somewhat akin to a Litch. The Avatar will have the ability to blend into shadows completely, moving through them effortlessly and invisibly. Also, it will be able to speak to and raise the dead, costing one Fatigue point per action per body. Servants Anh’ghor is the master of the dead. As such, all undead creatures bow to its will. Power Anh’ghor can effortlessly create up to 10 zombies per day. Should cult members die, they will be recreated as zombies. Summonation To summon Anh’ghor, the Avatar and cult must be led to a place where the center of the earth can be reached. Certain such places exist, but are hard to find, and mostly can be located in deep caverns or deep in the ocean. The summonation of Anh’ghor requires all cult members to sacrifice themselves ritually upon an altar, after which the Horror will come forward and assimilate their bodies into itself. Offering Anh’ghor requires a murderer to offer both victim and self, and this offering is good enough for the well-being of the entire cult. Gifts Anh’ghor allows every cult member to return to life as a zombu if slain. Also, it teaches Infernal magick. Cults Certain cults to Hades, Hecate, and Hel (especially the latter) believe in Anh’ghor, but do not actively worship it. Category:ESPER Category:Horrors